


Witch Hunt

by inthebathroom



Series: The Witch Trials [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flashbacks, M/M, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthebathroom/pseuds/inthebathroom
Summary: "Are you seriously from the Salem Witch Trials? Holy crap! What year is it?""1693... Why?""Dude... It's 2018"in the which Jeremy Heere is from the Salem Witch Trials and appears in Michael Mell's basement in the year 2018





	1. Colonial Boy goes poof

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! you can also find this story on my Wattpad account maninmyprime!

"What the fuck just happened?" Michael shouted, eyes wide. He stared straight at the noticeably disheveled boy in front of him.

The kid had wavy brown hair and blue eyes. He was skinny as a twig and looked panicked, as if Michael were something terrifying. Most of that were normal... Except the thinking Michael was terrifying part. That was weird. That's where the normalness stopped, however. The boy looked like he had come from colonial times, wearing breeches, a white collared shirt, and a beige vest with white stockings and leather shoes. Oh, and he had appeared in front of Michael five seconds before, screaming his head off.

"Where... Where am I?" the boy asked in a shaky voice, staring around the room. It wasn't much, just a basement where Michael spent most of his time. There was a bed in the corner, a TV with a few video game systems hooked up to it, and some beanbags. That was pretty much it.

"Uh," Michael stared at the boy, "You're in my basement. Why are you in my basement?"

"I knoweth not, sir," The boy said shakily. He seemed deeply shaken. Also, he was speaking in Old English. Okay, this was starting to freak Michael out.

"What are you? Some sort of renaissance magician?" he asked skeptically. Ah, yes. Another thing, Michael was high off his rocker.

The boy shrunk back at the word magician. "I am not! I promise thee, I've been falsely accused, sir!"

"What?" Michael blinked, "Dude, you act like you're a time traveler or something. Why are you talking like that?"

"What is a 'dude.' I know not of of anyone bearing that name."

"Seriously, are you a live action roleplayer or something?" Michael giggled. This guy was strange. He also had an extremely weird accent that sounded vaguely british... but not quite.

"A what? No, sir. I am not. I am Jeremiah Heere. Are we not in Salem, Massachusetts?" The boy seemed like he'd love to be anywhere but Salem, Massachusetts.

"Naw, you're in New Jersey," Michael shrugged, still giggling. "How did you get here from Massachusetts, Jeremy?"

"It is Jeremiah..."

"Not anymore it isn't. The name Jeremiah is weird. I'm calling you Jeremy." Michael's decision was final. Jeremiah Heere would henceforth be known as Jeremy Heere.

Jeremy didn't seem to care, "We are in New Jersey, then? That is good. New Jersey is a less... strict colony."

"Colony?" Michael snorted, "You act like you really are a time traveler. Next thing you know, you'll be telling me that the Salem Witch Trials are still happening."

"What do mean? Of course they are! I was just... How am I here? I should be dead." The boy said this all very fast.

"Woah, calm down there buddy," Michael held up his hand, "why should you be dead?"

Jeremy didn't seem like he was eager to retell the story, but he did, "I... I was accused. They thought I was a witch! I'm not a witch! They were going to burn me."

"Burn you? Wait..." Michael's eyes widened, "Are you seriously from the Salem Witch Trials? Holy crap! What year is it?"

"It's 1693," the brunette frowned, "Why?"

"Dude... It's 2018."

"That is not possible. Thou must jest," Jeremy seemed panicked at the thought of being 325 years in the future. Who wouldn't?

"I'm telling the truth. Look, I don't know how... But apparently you're here." Michael tugged on his hoodie in frustration, "I guess since you appeared in my basement, it's my job to help you fit in. First things first, you need a new shirt... and a new every other article of clothing."

"What is wrong with the way I dress?"

"Nothing, if you live in 1693 Salem, Massachusetts," Michael sighed, "People dress differently now. You need to blend in. I think my cousin left a few things that might fit you last time he visited."

~<>~

Thankfully, Michael's cousin had left behind a few things that were at least close to Jeremy's size. He made a silent note to thank the boy next time he came. An hour later, Jeremy walked out of Michael's bathroom wearing a striped shirt, blue cardigan, and jeans.

"This is what people typically wear now?" Jeremy asked, pulling at the cardigan awkwardly.

"Not most people, but it's modern enough to get you by." Michael then thought of another thing, "We also need to fix the way you speak."

"Sir?"

"For starters, you can stop calling me 'Sir.' I'm sixteen."

"But... Is it not respectful to refer to one you do not know well as sir?"

"No, it's just weird. My name is Michael." The half Filipino boy shook his head, "You have a long way to go before you can go out into the world and not stand out."

It took them the rest of the night to work on speech, and honestly? Michael wasn't a hundred percent confident Jeremy wouldn't slip up and say he was someone's 'Obedient Servant.' According to Jeremy, this was a sign of respect. According to Michael, it sounded like something that stuffy white people would say. Technically, both boys were correct.

"Can I go to sleep now?" a bleary eyed Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, enjoy the two hours you get before we have to wake up to get to school."

"School?" Jeremy asked, confused.

"Yeah, man. Tomorrow is the first day of the school year. We'll tell the people at the front office that you're a foreign exchange student from England." Michael said, coming up with that story on the spot, "My moms probably won't mind me hosting one. It's just us three anyway."

"Moms? As in multiple?"

"Oh yeah, guess that's not accepted in 1693. Who am I kidding, is it even accepted now?" he laughed to himself slightly, before bringing himself together, "They're gay. I'm adopted. Oh, and I'm super gay too."

And with that poetic line, Michael Mell fell asleep, followed by Jeremy soon after.


	2. The always wonderful world of the public school system

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael pushed open the doors to Middleborough High School and stepped inside, followed by a very anxious looking Jeremy. “Welcome to High School, or as I like to call it, Hell."

In which Michael Mell shows Jeremy Heere the always wonderful world of the public school system

 

Michael woke up with a groan as his alarm sounded. Or… Wait. That wasn’t just his alarm making all that noise.

“What is that thing?” Jeremy screeched, keeping a safe distance from the beeping clock.

Michael resisted the urge to laugh at the boy. “Calm down. It’s just an alarm clock. We use them to help us wake up.”

Jeremy looked slightly embarrassed, “Why are we waking up again?” he asked, stifling a yawn.

“School. It sucks, so don’t expect to have a good time.” Michael pushed some of his spiky, dark brown hair out of his face, thinking about what it must be like for Jeremy right now.

“Oh… Why are we going then? We’re teenagers…. Uhhhhhh….. YOLO???” Jeremy screamed this last part, trying to remember the slang Michael taught him.

Michael visibly cringed, “Why does stoned Michael think that bringing back yolo is a good idea?” He grabbed his glasses from his bedside table and pushed them onto his face. There, now everything looked less like live television during a hurricane.

Jeremy’s eyebrows knit together and he frowned, “Are you not Michael Mell?”

“No, I am. I was just high as a kite last night.”

“We are in a basement.”

“No, I meant… Nevermind,” Michael sighed, picking up his backpack. It was a light blue that really looked more like grey and seemed to be made up of small fabric tile things.  
“What is that for?” Jeremy asked, gesturing towards Michael’s backpack.

“It’s a backpack, for carrying school supplies in,” Michael explained, slinging the bag over his shoulder, “Which reminds me, you’re going to need one. I think I might have the bag I used last year somewhere.”

Michael rifled through his closet, throwing a bunch of clothes behind his as he went. Suddenly, he turned around, holding a red backpack above his head and grinning triumphantly.

Jeremy took the bag tentatively. It was a little beat up from the year of use it got, but mostly, it was okay. “What do I put in here?” he asked, glancing inside at the empty space.

Michael frowned, “Notebooks and binders and things… My moms might have a few extra things lying around, I’ll have a look.”

Sure enough, Michael returned five minutes later holding a binder, two notebooks, three folders, and a pencil pouch. “This should be enough to get you through the first semester.” he shrugged, placing the stuff inside Jeremy’s bag.

“Okay, thank you, sir.”

“What did I say about calling me ‘Sir?’ Now come on, we’re going to be late.” Michael grabbed Jeremy’s hand and dragged him up the stairs, tossing him a granola bar and taking one for himself before dashing out the front door.

Michael pushed open the doors to Middleborough High School and stepped inside, followed by a very anxious looking Jeremy. “Welcome to High School, or as I like to call it, Hell.”

“What?” Jeremy asked in a panic, “Hell? What is this Michael Mell?”

“Jeez, dude, it was a joke.” Michael chuckled slightly and led the boy to the front office.

“Excuse me,” he said, walking up to the front desk, “This is our exchange student, Jeremiah Heere. He’s staying with my family for at least this year.”

The lady at the desk looked confused, “Why isn’t his name on our roster?” she asked, surveying the kid, “Is there a reason we weren’t informed he was coming.”

“You were supposed to be sent… an… er,” Jeremy struggled for the right term, “Electronic mail.”

“I see,” the woman looked down her nose at the boys, “I will let your teachers know, Michael, to expect another student.”

“Thank you Mrs. Carol,” Michael said, plastering a grin on his face before pulling Jeremy out of the room.

“What the actual fuck was that?” he asked, as soon as they were no longer within earshot of Mrs. Carol. “Nobody says ‘Electronic Mail.’ it’s called email, Jeremy.”

“I’m sorry,” Jeremy frowned, “I panicked.”

Michael sighed, “It’s alright. I know this is a lot to take in. Just try not to confuse or annoy anyone. Especially not the popular kids.” Michael shoved his glasses up his nose and turned to Jeremy, only to find he was gone. “Holy shit, how did I lose a colonial boy in a modern day high school?”

Michael turned around in a frantic circle before his eyes landed on the boy. He was walking up to Rich Goranski.

“Oh great, he’s about to go do the one thing I just told him not to,” Michael muttered, rushing after Jeremy.

“Hello, my name is-”

Jeremy was cut off by Michael’s nervous laughter, “Sorry, he’s new,” Michael explained, turning around, ready to drag Jeremy with him.

“Wait just a minute you two.”

Well shit, Michael was already a total loser. Now he was dragging Jeremy into this. Just great.

“Yes?” he asked, trying to sound as aloof as he usually did. He normally didn’t care when people picked on him, but Jeremy… Okay he cared about that.

Without a word, Rich pulled out a Sharpie and scrawled something onto their backpacks in black marker. When he was done, he pushed the two boys away, leaving them with the threat, “If you wash that off, you’re dead.”

Jeremy turned to Michael in confusion, “Is that normal? Do people normally do that?”

“Only to losers,” Michael sighed, taking his backpack off. He motioned for Jeremy to do the same. The out the bags next to each other, causing Michael to laugh, “Wow. My mother’s would be thrilled.”

Jeremy frowned at the two bags, “B-o-y-f-r-e-i-n-d-s,” he turned to Michael, “Isn’t that spelled incorrectly?”

Michael just grinned and nodded, “Yep, Rich doesn’t give a shit. Neither do I.” Michael gestured for Jeremy to follow him to class, “You just gotta own it. If you don’t care about being a loser, nobody can get to you.”

With that, the two boys walked into Michael’s English classroom and sat down in the back row.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up? Second chapter already out! I've got so much planned for this fic!


	3. Who the fuck is this history teacher?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know I’ve seen her, or at least someone who looks like her before, but I can’t remember where.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Freaky,” Michael frowned, looking around at the bathroom, “just, try to calm down. It would be best if people at school didn’t know you’re from Colonial times.”
> 
>  
> 
> “He’s from…. What?”

English class went by with only a few minor snags, and not much later that day, the two boys found themselves sitting in the front row of a History classroom. This was less than ideal to say the least. Being in the front meant having more attention drawn to you. It was not a good idea to sit in the front of a History classroom with a colonial boy, while the teacher droned on and on about the Salem Witch Trials.

 

“...In fact, anyone could be accused of being a witch. Normally, the only evidence needed was the word of a neighbor,” Mrs. Davis continued.

 

Michael glanced over at Jeremy, who seemed to be fidgeting in his seat. It couldn’t be fun learning about the time period he’d just escaped.

 

“...Many people were executed during the trials. Some escaped from their cells. Only one known person has escaped after the execution had already begun. His name is unknown, but he was a teen boy around your age.”

 

Michael clenched his fists nervously and shot a glance in Jeremy’s direction. The boy had slipped down in his seat so that only his shoulders and above were visible from the front. She was talking about Jeremy. Crap.

 

“Uhhh, Mrs. Davis,” Michael said suddenly, raising his hand, “Jeremy doesn’t look like he’s feeling well. Can I take him to the nurse?”

 

Mrs. Davis shot what looked like a glare in Jeremy’s direction before turning back to Michael, “Very well, Mr. Mell.” She said this as if she wished she could say no in this situation. That was… odd.

 

Michael quickly stood up and dragged Jeremy out of the classroom and to the nearest bathroom. “You alright?” he asked, looking at the pale boy.

 

“She was just so familiar,” Jeremy shuddered, “I know I’ve seen her, or at least someone who looks like her before, but I can’t remember where.”

 

“Freaky,” Michael frowned, looking around at the bathroom, “just, try to calm down. It would be best if people at school didn’t know you’re from Colonial times.”

 

“He’s from…. What?”

 

Oh shit.

 

Michael whirled around to see a very confused looking Rich Goranski. “Uh….. You heard nothing!” he yelled, “This is all a dream!”

 

“Yeah, right,” Rich rolled his eyes, “Something weird is going on here, and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll explain.”

 

Michael turned to Jeremy, as if asking what to do.

 

Jeremy made a gesture toward Rich and Michael got the message loud and clear. He had to explain everything to Rich.

 

With a sigh, Michael started his explanation, “Jeremy appeared in my basement last night. I don’t mean he broke in or anything. He literally just poofed into my basement wearing Colonial style clothing, saying all these crazy things about witches. He’s from fucking 1693 Rich. The Salem fucking Witch Trials.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter! I just needed to add some filler stuff! Uh oh! Rich found out!


	4. Rich Goranski: Secret Geek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My dad’s out of town. You two are coming over to my house so Jeremy can see just how awesome TV is. I’m thinking we start with The Flash and then we can start Doctor Who.”
> 
>  
> 
> Michael hadn’t been expecting that. “Oh my God,” he chuckled, “you’re a geek.”
> 
>  
> 
> “What? No!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! There's a lot of stress in my life right now. School is a nightmare. Anyway! Enjoy this chapter! I'll try to have my Spiderman AU updated by tomorrow!

Rich paced the bathroom as Michael watched in concern. Rich wouldn’t tell everyone, would he? Why not? After all, when it came to the social pyramid of the school Rich was towards the top, whereas he and Jeremy might as well have been underground.

 

“Let me get this straight,” Rich started, “That kid… is a time traveler? Like Doctor Who?”

 

Michael raised an eyebrow at that comparison. Jeremy most definitely did not have a Tardis. Even if he did, how would Rich know about the Doctor? It wasn’t exactly popular kid material.

 

“What is Doctor Who?” Jeremy asked tilting his head.

 

Rich gasped, “How do you not know what Doctor Who is?”

 

Michael rolled his eyes, “They didn’t have electricity back when Jeremy’s from, let alone TV. Doctor Who didn’t exist.”

 

“Geez,” Rich said, shaking his head, “That must have sucked. No TV? There are so many shows you have to watch!”

 

Jeremy looked confused and somewhat frightened over what was going on. “What?” he asked, voice cracking.

 

Rich slung his arm around Jeremy, causing Michael to raise an eyebrow, “Look. You can’t tell anyone about this, Rich,” he insisted.

 

“My lips are sealed,” Rich said, miming zipping them up. Why was Rich being so nice to them? Earlier that day he had been acting like an absolute douchebag.

 

“Why didn’t you act like this earlier?” Jeremy asked, stepping away from Rich.

 

“I had to,” Rich shrugged, “you’re a new kid, hanging around with a loser. I’m popular. That’s just how the social ladder works.”

 

Jeremy frowned, “I have never seen class interactions like yours.”

 

“That would be because you lived in the olden days,” Rich shrugged, “I just thought… technically you’re like over three hundred years old.”

Jeremy blinked, “No. That’s not how it works.”

 

Michael nodded in agreement, “Time travel doesn’t change your age, Rich.”

 

“Whatever,” Rich waved it away. He grinned at Jeremy, as if planning something. Michael couldn’t tell whether the plan was something good or bad. Nobody could tell with Rich, it was practically impossible.

 

“My dad’s out of town. You two are coming over to my house so Jeremy can see just how awesome TV is. I’m thinking we start with The Flash and then we can start Doctor Who.”

 

Michael hadn’t been expecting that. “Oh my God,” he chuckled, “you’re a geek.”

 

“What? No!”

 

“You can’t lie to me, Rich. Those shows are totally geek culture.” Michael was grinning like an idiot. Of course, he would know everything about geek culture. He practically invented it.

 

“What is a… geek?” Jeremy asked. He said the word carefully, as if scared he’d pronounce the one syllable word wrong.

 

“It’s… wow that’s actually hard to explain in terms someone from colonial times would understand.” Rich furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think of a way to word it in a way that didn’t involve the words, sci-fi, fantasy, and comic books.

 

“You’ll understand after we watch these shows,” Michael suggested. While he still didn’t particularly like Rich, he never said no to a binge session.

 

~

 

“Did he just get struck by lightning?” Jeremy asked with wide eyes.

 

The three boys now sat on Rich Goranski’s couch, each holding a bowl of food. Jeremy seemed to enjoy the M&Ms while Michael prefered Sour Patch Kids. Rich had a bowl of popcorn that had burned in the microwave. Nobody else wanted it, but Rich didn’t seem to mind.

 

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Michael grinned, watching the screen, “Wow. We’ve barely started and Jeremy’s already shocked. This would probably make more sense to you if you’d read the comics.”

 

“What are comics?”

 

“Nevermind that. One thing at a…”

 

Rich waved for the two of them to be quiet, eyes fixed upon the screen. Wow. He was even more of a geek than Michael had thought.

 

After the episode was over, the three boys could be seen arguing over which character was the best.

 

“It’s obviously Cisco,” Michael insisted, “he’s the funniest.”

 

“How can you say that?” Rich snorted, “Barry is the best. He’s the hero!”

 

“I like Eddie,” Jeremy shrugged, “He’s nice.”

 

Michael and Rich looked at each other, silently debating whether to break Jeremy’s heart now or let it break later. They decided on later. Nobody likes a spoiler.

 

Michael played the next episode and they leaned back to watch.

 

They had almost finished season one when Jeremy fell asleep. Michael paused the show and chuckled at the tall boy who was sprawled out on the couch, one arm dangling off the side.

 

“I’m gonna call my moms to let them know Jeremy and I are spending the night.”

 

“Go ahead,” Rich sighed, “just glad my dad isn’t in town.”

 

“Why?” Michael asked, frowning at Rich, “What’s so bad about your dad?”

 

Rich realized what he’d said and backtracked quickly, “Nothing! Just, forget I said anything. Okay?”

 

Michael wasn’t sure what kind of family issues Rich had, but he definitely was not going to forget that Rich said anything. He and Rich might not have been the best of buddies, but they weren’t exactly enemies anymore. Michael planned on finding out what was going on here.

 

Mentally sighing, Michael added that to the mental list of things he had to figure out:

 

-How did Jeremy end up here?

-Who is that History teacher and why does she know so much?

-How is he going to catch Jeremy up on all the schooling he’s missed?

-What’s going on in Rich’s family?

 

He added another bullet to that list:

-How the fuck did I get into this mess?

 

No, Michael Mell knew the answer to that one. It was because the universe just loved fucking things up for him.

 

“Well universe, screw you!”

 

“What?” Rich asked, turning to look at Michael in confusion.

 

“Nothing. Just ignore that. Didn’t mean to say that out loud.” Michael silently cursed himself.

 

“Okay then, crazy.”

 

Five minutes later, the other two boys had fallen asleep as well.


	5. I love play rehearsal too! PS. What the fuck is a musical?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How? How do you know?”
> 
>  
> 
> Jeremy was stuck now. He couldn’t very well tell his friends that he knew because he wasn’t normal. What if they accused him of being a witch too? No. He couldn’t let them know that he had seen things like this before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm glad it was a lot less of a wait for this chapter after the last one. Unfortunately, I might have to take a break from my other two fanfictions. I have a ton of inspiration for this one at the moment though, so expect updates once a week. Enjoy!

“No, I’m not a witch!” Jeremy screamed, struggling in fear, “I’m normal! I’m normal!”

 

The truth was, Jeremy knew he wasn’t normal. He’d been different from everyone else from as long as he could remember. He was sure he wasn’t a witch though. Witches were evil, and if there was one thing Jeremy wasn’t, it was evil.

 

A pair of hands gripped tightly to Jeremy’s shoulders, guiding him in to a small cell, with only one other person in it. A young woman, older than Jeremy, most likely in her early twenties. She glared slightly at him as he was shoved inside, as if the newcomer was not welcome.

 

“Who are you?” Jeremy asked, shaking in the corner of the cell. He studied the woman carefully. She looked… unnatural in some way, although Jeremy couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Maybe is was the fact that her eyes seemed to flash from electric blue to red when she glared at him. Jeremy couldn’t be sure that actually happened though. It was probably just his imagination.

 

The woman didn’t answer, and Jeremy never found out what her name was, because the next day she was escorted out of the cell. Jeremy had assumed she was going to be executed. That was the plausible thing to assume.

 

“Jeremy?” a voice called out, seeming unsure. The speaker was obviously male, but Jeremy couldn’t see anyone in the cell with him. Was he going mad?

 

“Dude, wake up,” another voice said. A second later, Jeremy felt hands on his shoulders and jolted upright, snapping his eyes open.

 

Where was he? Looking around, Jeremy took in his surroundings. There was popcorn and candy scattered all over the carpet. The TV had a pop up on it that read, ‘Are you still watching The Flash?’ and had buttons underneath it so you could select your answer. Sitting in front of him were two worried looking boys.

 

Of course, Jeremy was at Rich’s house. The two boys in front of him were Rich and Michael. He was safe. There was one thing that worried him, though. That woman from his dream… memory… whatever it was. He was sure that she was Mrs. Davis.

 

“You alright, Miah?” Michael asked, frowning slightly at the panicked expression on Jeremy’s face.

 

Jeremy shook his head, “Mrs. Davis. She’s not supposed to be in this time.”

 

Rich raised an eyebrow, “The US History teacher?” he asked, “What’s she got to do with anything?”

 

Michael looked slightly shocked, “Jeremy, you were dreaming. You thought you knew her from somewhere, so you saw her in your dream.”

 

“No,” Jeremy insisted, shaking his head. His curls bounced around his head, ringing his face. “It was real. I know it was real.”

 

“What are we talking about?” Rich asked confused, only to be waved away by Michael.

 

“How? How do you know?”

 

Jeremy was stuck now. He couldn’t very well tell his friends that he knew because he wasn’t normal. What if they accused him of being a witch too? No. He couldn’t let them know that he had seen things like this before.

 

“Just, trust me. Please,” Jeremy muttered, looking down at his feet. He needed Michael to trust him. That’s why he couldn’t tell Michael the truth. Michael was his first friend here, the person to help him when he didn’t know how to act in the new time period he had appeared in. No, he couldn’t lose Michael.

 

“Can someone please tell me what the fuck we are talking about?” Rich shouted, glaring between Michael and Jeremy, “or are you two lovebirds too caught up in your old married couple fight?”

 

Jeremy’s eyes widened, “What? No!” He didn’t have a crush on Michael. He wasn’t gay. Michael was just a friend.

 

Michael snorted, “Rich, just because I’m gay, doesn’t mean I’m in love with every guy I see.”

 

“If you say so,” Rich smirked. Jeremy knew Rich wasn’t going to drop it. Rich wasn’t the kind of person to just give up something like that at the drop of a hat.

 

“I do say so you geek,” Michael grinned, playfully punching Rich on the arm, “Now, play some more Flash?”

 

Rich grabbed the remote and pressed play. The three boys settled back onto the couch, losing themselves in the world of metahumans.

 

~

 

Jeremy, Michael and Rich walked into school the next morning, only half awake, holding travel mugs filled with hot drinks. Michael and Rich had coffee, while Jeremy insisted on bringing tea.

 

“Shouldn’t you hate that stuff?” Rich asked, “Boston Tea Party and all?”

 

Jeremy binked, “What is that?” He had never heard of a ‘Boston Tea Party’ and had no idea why that would make him hate tea. Tea was a staple in any diet, at least it was back in 1693.

 

“Rich,” Michael groaned, shaking his head, “The Boston Tea Party happened way after the Salem Witch Trials. Jeremy hasn’t live through them.”

 

“Oh”

 

Now, Jeremy followed the two boys. Rich was taking the lead and people parted to make way for him. Mutters came from all directions and Jeremy caught the words, ‘geeks’ and ‘new kid’ used in confusion.

 

“Yo, Jakey D!” Rich called out, slapping the hand of the guy he was speaking to, “wassup?”

 

“Who are these two?” the guy raised an eyebrow.

 

“Michael,” Michael introduced himself, not really paying attention to who he was talking to, “this is Jeremy.”

 

Jeremy waved slightly.

 

The guy shrugged slightly, as if deciding that it wasn’t worth it to tell Rich that these two had to go, “Jake.”

 

At this point, Jeremy had stopped paying attention. He saw a very glittery looking poster at the end of the hall and walked off to check it out. When he got close enough to read it, he saw that it said, ‘Musical Audition Sign Up.’

 

“Are you going to audition?” asked a peppy sounding voice. Jeremy turned around to see a small girl with short black hair. She looked really hopeful, and seemed to radiate happiness.

 

“Oh, I…” Jeremy trailed off, not knowing what to say. He didn’t even know what a musical was. Still, he felt compelled to audition for it to make this girl happy. “Yeah,” he decided, smiling awkwardly, “guess I am.”

 

The girl’s face broke into a humongous grin, “That’s awesome! The theater department always need more people, especially guys. My name’s Christine by the way.”

 

“Oh, well I’m Jeremy,” he introduced himself, still smiling in an extremely awkward way, “Nice to meet you. I moved here from England recently on an exchange program.”

 

“You’re from England?” Christine asked, “That’s so cool! I can’t wait to work with you!”

 

“Uh… You too, my lady.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing!” Jeremy quickly caught himself.

 

“He slips into Shakespearean sometimes,” said a voice from behind him. Michael.

 

“That’s adorable! I love Shakespeare!” Christine was practically glowing again. Then, the bell rang, “Oh! I have to go! See you later, Jeremy!” With that, she flounced off to her first class.

 

“Has Jeremy got a crush?” Michael teased, elbowing Jeremy in the side.

 

“What? No!”

 

“You can’t hide the truth, Heere,” Michael laughed.

 

Rich secretly shook his head, whispering something to Jake which made the taller boy laugh.


	6. Heere for the lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Right, so…” Michael trailed off, “how do you know about Mrs. Davis?”
> 
> Jeremy jumped slightly in shock, “Michael! Like I said before, I just know.”
> 
> “But that’s not a legitimate answer.” Michael rolled his eyes, “Come on. People don’t just know when their History teacher is from the past.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah!
> 
> Guys, I'm so extremely sorry!
> 
> I know. I sound pretty lame saying sorry after leaving you hanging for over a month.
> 
> I haven't been feeling the best about myself lately and that on top of that fact that I'm busy with a show has made it hard to write this.
> 
> Anyway! Have a chapter.

“So… how did you know about Mrs. Davis being from another time?” Michael asked, not looking up from his video games. Jeremy had tried to play earlier, but still had no clue how they worked.

“I… Michael… I just know. Okay?” Jeremy said stumbling over his words. Michael had been springing this very question on him practically every time he let his guard down. He couldn’t tell Michael the truth, he just couldn’t. If Michael knew… well, that would be bad. Michael would probably hate him.

“People don’t just know when their teachers are from different periods of time,” Michael pointed out, “Not even time traveling boys named Jeremy Heere.”

Running a hand through his hair in frustration, Jeremy tried to think of a way he could get out of this. There wasn’t a whole lot he could say that would convince Michael Mrs. Davis was actually from colonial days without Michael accusing him of being a witch. No, Jeremy’s best chance was to change the subject to something that would hold Michael’s interest.

“What’s a musical?”

Well. That was a fail. Based on what Michael had shown, he had no interest in musicals. Otherwise, he probably would’ve ranted about how amazing they were to Jeremy, like he had with video games, Bob Marley, and Seven Eleven.

“Well,” Michael frowned, “they aren’t really my thing, but I know what they are. You know plays?”

“I know what they are,” Jeremy said nodding, although he’d never gotten to see one in person. His family was too poor.

“Well, it’s like that, but with a whole bunch of songs. The actors sing and dance. Why?”

Jeremy froze up when he heard the word dance. Of course it had to have dancing. Jeremy couldn’t dance to save his life. What had he gotten himself into. He couldn’t drop out now though! He didn’t want to disappoint Christine, even if he barely knew her. She just seemed so excited when he had told her he was going to audition.

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked, frowning at Jeremy, “you look like ass, man.”

“I can’t dance,” Jeremy grumbled, looking annoyed with himself, “like, at all. If I try, I’m probably going to fall over and die.”

“You’ll be fine, what musical is it anyway?”

“Newsies,” Jeremy said, testing out the unfamiliar word in his mouth, “What does that mean?”

“It means,” Michael laughed slightly, “you’re screwed. I always hear Christine ranting about how complicated the dance routines are in that musical.”

“Oh,” Jeremy muttered sitting down. How in the world was he going to do this? He couldn’t do complicated.

Michael pulled out his laptop, “Here. I think there’s a recording on Netflix.”

Jeremy watched the recording intently. He calmed down slightly when he noticed one of the characters didn’t dance, Crutchie. “Thank goodness,” he sighed in relief.

“Right, so…” Michael trailed off, “how do you know about Mrs. Davis?”

Jeremy jumped slightly in shock, “Michael! Like I said before, I just know.”

“But that’s not a legitimate answer.” Michael rolled his eyes, “Come on. People don’t just know when their History teacher is from the past.”

“Well I do!” Jeremy yelled insistently. He couldn’t tell Michael, he just couldn’t. He didn’t want to lose his friendship with him. Then again, could lying make it worse? Jeremy didn’t know.

“Please, Miah,” Michael frowned, “what happened? I just want to know.”

Jeremy looked at the ground in shame. He couldn’t tell the truth. He just couldn’t. “If I told you,” he muttered, “you wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore.” He knew it sounded childish and silly out loud, but he was sure that he was right. Michael would accuse him of being a witch and Jeremy would be right back where he started. Maybe he’d teleport into some other kid’s basement even further in the future.

“Jeremy, even if you murdered someone to get this information, I would still be your best friend,” Michael chuckled, “you’re my best friend, dude. Just… please tell me you didn’t actually kill someone.”

“I didn’t kill anyone, Michael,” Jeremy shook his head, “although, I might as well have, the way people back home reacted when they found out.”

Michael’s eyes widened as he put two and two together. “Jere, you don’t mean… the whole witch accusation?”

Jeremy’s silence just confirmed Michael’s worries.

“Oh heck, dude. I’m sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to bring up any bad memories or shit. Crud.”

Jeremy looked up at Michael in surprise, “You aren’t… scared? Worried about what could’ve made them want to burn a teenage boy at the stake?”

“Dude, you literally poofed into my basement and my first thought was, ‘let’s give this random kid from colonial times a makeover,’ I don’t think I could ever be afraid of Jeremiah Heere.” Michael shot Jeremy a stupid grin.

Jeremy blinked in surprise, “Did Michael Mell just acknowledge what my first name actually is?”

“Don’t get used to it, Jeremy.”

Jeremy smiled slightly. Maybe he could trust Michael to not hate him for something he couldn’t control. Maybe he could finally tell the truth. Maybe…

“Michael? Jeremy? Time for dinner!”

Michael lightly punched Jeremy in the arm “Coming, nanay!” he called out before getting up and pulling Jeremy upstairs.

Jeremy had been around Michael long enough now to understand some of the words he said in tagalog just from context. For instance, he was fairly sure nanay meant mom, because of how much Michael used it to refer to Darna, one of his two moms. The other one, Rosalyn, he just called ‘mom’ or ‘mama’.

“Calm down Michael!” Jeremy yelped as his best friend dragged him up the stairs, “you’re pulling my arm out of its socket!”

“Calm down?” Michael’s eyes widened, “Mama made tamales and you want me to calm down?”

Michael may have been Filipino by birth, but it was clear that he appreciated Rosalyn’s Spanish cooking. He just about went crazy whenever she made tamales or empanadas.

Chuckling, Jeremy followed Michael upstairs, moving quickly to avoid being dragged up the steps on his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I had no clue what I wanted Michael's moms to be like until I wrote this.
> 
> Darna is Filipino and adopted Michael when she was single about two months before she moved to America and met Rosalyn, who is Mexican.
> 
> They got married and botta bing botta boom, Michael Mell has two gay moms who are goals.


	7. Lots of Happy Accidents... Wait. No. These ones aren't very happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Point proved.” Rich stood up and stretched, “So. Have you asked him?”
> 
> “Multiple times,” Michael replied, “but maybe we should leave it alone.”
> 
> Jeremy sighed, knowing what they were talking about almost instantly.
> 
> “Leave it alone?” Rich blinked a couple of times, “He knows his History teacher is from the past and your advice is to just leave it alone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in two days?
> 
> WOAH!
> 
> Sorry this one is a little shorter than usual. Hope you still enjoy.

“That’s not fair!” Rich cried out indignantly, “I call hacks!”

Michael grinned, laughing, “How would I hack Mario Kart? It’s not my fault the question mark block gave me a Bullet Bill.”

Jeremy watched the two from a distance in confusion. How did this game even work? Why did the man who Michael described as a short Italian plumber know how to drive a race car? How come the babies had drivers licenses? None of this made any sense, although that could’ve been because of Jeremy’s limited knowledge on this time.

“Come on, Jere,” Michael waved Jeremy over, “time to get your ass handed to you.”

Jeremy shook his head, “Really, I’m alright. I don’t know how video games work anyway.”

Michael shrugged, “Neither does Rich, but he’s still playing.”

“HEY!”

“Love you too, Rich.”

“That’s gay.”

“So am I.”

Jeremy shook his head at the two boys. “When’s the wedding?”

“Butt out, Heere,” Rich grumbled, shaking his head. “We all know you and antisocial headphones kid over here are soulmates.”

Michael and Jeremy flushed bright red and looked away from each other.

“Point proved.” Rich stood up and stretched, “So. Have you asked him?”

“Multiple times,” Michael replied, “but maybe we should leave it alone.”

Jeremy sighed, knowing what they were talking about almost instantly.

“Leave it alone?” Rich blinked a couple of times, “He knows his History teacher is from the past and your advice is to just leave it alone?”

“I’m right here,” Jeremy muttered. Truth be told, he was debating telling Michael the truth. But Rich? He wasn’t sure that he could trust Rich. He was a cool guy and all, but Jeremy had appeared in Michael’s basement, not his. Jeremy didn’t want Rich telling anyone about this, and the short teen had made it clear that he wanted to tell Jake the truth.

“Look, Jeremy,” Rich said, shaking his head, “we just want to know how you know what you know.”

“That sentence could’ve been said in a much easier way,” Michael sighed, “and Rich, if it’s a touchy subject for him…”

Jeremy looked at the floor, trying to drown out the noise of the argument. Michael and Rich kept going back and forth on the issue, speaking about him as if he wasn’t there. It got the the point where Jeremy just couldn’t take it anymore.

“STOP!” Jeremy screamed, eyes squeezed tightly shut. He waited for the noise to continue, but nothing happened. Opening his eyes, he looked over at Michael and Rich.

The two boys were staring at him incredulously, and a second later, Jeremy understood why. Whenever one of the boys moved his mouth to speak, no sound came out.

“Shit,” Jeremy muttered, tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sounds of Michael and Rich’s voices. He focused on releasing them and letting their noise fill the air around him.

“Holy fuck, Jeremy!” Michael yelped, “What in the world was that?”

Jeremy wiped the tears away from his eyes, trying to calm himself down, “That, is why I was convicted.”

“He’s a real witch? Witches are actually real? All the people burned in the Salem Witch Trials were actually magical?” Rich asked all these questions very fast, not leaving Jeremy a chance to answer unless he interjected.

“I’m not a witch! I promise! Witches are evil and I don’t want to hurt anyone!”

Michael shook his head, “Miah, you’re not evil. That’s it, we’re watching Harry Potter tonight. Fantasy isn’t usually my thing, but I think Jeremy needs to see what people think of witches in today’s society.”

“He took my fucking voice,” Rich muttered, “can all witches do that? Are there more witches? Is Mrs. Davis a witch?”

“Rich, calm down.”

“Yeah, okay. I’m just gonna sit down and question my entire existence.”

Jeremy noticed how Rich chose to sit on the opposite side of the room from him. Michael, on the other hand, didn’t seem bothered. Apparently Michael was right when he said that he didn’t think he could ever be scared of the awkward colonial boy who poofed into his basement like a “renaissance magician.”

“Come on Jeremy, let’s take a trip to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” Michael pulled Jeremy down onto the couch.

“This is my house you know,” Rich muttered. Michael was acting like he owned the place.

“Shut your face, Rich,” Michael said, sticking his tongue out. He pressed play on the movie and Jeremy settled back to watch the movie.

~  
“What’s happening, Rich?” called out a voice, “got any gossip for my blog?”

Rich cursed, “Shit. I forgot I told Jenna she could come over today.”

Jeremy looked at the door in panic.

“Jeremy, please don’t freak out,” Michael said, shaking his head at the look in Jeremy’s eyes. It was too late. Jeremy vanished in a cloud of smoke and reappeared right on top of Jenna Rolan.

“What the fuck!” Jenna yelled as she toppled backwards onto her ass, “Rich Goranski, you have a lot of explaining to do!”

Rich rushed into the room, followed by Michael. They both looked extremely panicked.

“Uhhhh, Jenna,” Rich said awkwardly, gesturing to Jeremy, “This is Jeremy Heere. He’s from the past.”

“Time travel does not explain why he teleported on top of me.” Jenna crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation that would satisfy her.

“Oh yeah. He also might kinda be a witch.”


	8. Jenna is the one with common sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You guys are all such idiots,” Jenna grumbled, “the school has security cameras in every hallway and classroom to make sure that kids aren’t sneaking guns or drugs into school. Which means every conversation you’ve had about Jeremy that wasn’t in a bathroom or locker room, has been caught on camera.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the support on this story. I'm very inspired right now, so hopefully we should have very frequent updates.

“So what you’re saying is that a boy from colonial times appeared in your basement and you brought him to high school?” Jenna frowned at Michael, “and then it turned out that he has the ability to do magic?”

“Yeah pretty much,” Michael shrugged, “I had to bring him to school. My moms would wonder why there was a random teenager in the basement if I didn’t.” To Michael, this made perfect sense, but one look at Jenna’s expression made it clear that she had a few doubts about this plan.

“And you’re also saying, that the boy had a vision, and learned that his teacher is also from the past and most likely a witch as well because she wouldn’t be able to time travel otherwise?”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much the gist of it,” Rich nodded, “also, he has no clue what a lot of things are. He freaked out when we were watching The Flash and Eddie died because he thought it was real and…”

A glare from Jenna told Rich that this was unneeded information and he shut up.

“You guys are all such idiots,” Jenna grumbled, “the school has security cameras in every hallway and classroom to make sure that kids aren’t sneaking guns or drugs into school. Which means every conversation you’ve had about Jeremy that wasn’t in a bathroom or locker room, has been caught on camera.”

Michael and Rich visibly paled as they glanced into the room next to the one they were in where Jeremy sat watching a TV with a look of confusion on his face. They turned back to Jenna, obviously terrified of what she had just explained to them.

“Mrs. Davis probably already knows that we know she isn’t supposed to be here,” Michael said, voicing the thought in everyone’s minds, “and based on the way she looked at Jeremy on the first day, I get the feeling that they aren’t going to start a club for time traveling witches. Jeremy could be in extreme danger.”

He turned to Rich and Jenna, hoping one of them would contradict him. Instead, they just nodded gravely.

“I think it would be best to have one of us keep an eye on Jeremy at all times from now on,” Jenna suggested, “make sure that Mrs. Davis can’t get close to him.”

“You think she’ll avoid attacking him because of a few kids?” Rich raised an eyebrow, “I vote we pretend Jeremy is sick for at least a week so we can figure something out.”

“What are you guys talking about?”

The three teens whirled around to see Jeremy standing in the doorway, frowning in confusion.

“Why would I pretend to be sick?” Jeremy asked, “what’s going on?”

Michael glanced at Rich and Jenna in worry. Should they tell Jeremy? That would just scare him and make things more difficult. But they couldn’t hid the danger from Jeremy forever, he wasn’t an idiot. Jeremy would figure out what was going on sooner or later. Would it be better to tell Jeremy now, or wait until later?

“It’s nothing Jeremy,” Michael said, making his decision. Rich and Jenna gaped at him slightly, as if they disagreed, but Michael didn’t care. He had made up his mind. His goal? Protect Jeremy from the truth while he still could. Michael had no clue how long he’d be able to keep this hidden from Jeremy, especially with the possibility of him having another vision.  
Jeremy frowned for a second, “alright, I guess.” It was clear that Jeremy had some doubts over whether that was true, but he kept those to himself and walked out of the room.

“What the fuck, Michael?” Rich hissed, “why wouldn’t you tell him?”

“Do you want a witch who doesn’t know how to control his powers to be in a state of panic?” Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I agree with Rich, Jeremy deserves to know,” Jenna insisted.

“Did he appear in your basement?” Michael asked, “No. It isn’t your place to protect him. It’s mine, and I say the best way to do that is to keep him calm for as long as possible.”

“That’ll just end with more panic and distrust later,” Jenna pointed out, crossing her arms, “you can’t just make decisions that affect Jeremy without at least listening to us!”

“I can and I did.”

“Well unmake it then!” Rich glared at Michael, “I can’t believe you, Michael. I would’ve thought you of all people, would understand that he needs to know. Just… take Jeremy and get out of my house.”

Michael walked into the other room to find Jeremy sobbing on the floor as the fourth Harry Potter movie played on the TV.

“Cedric didn’t deserve to die!” Jeremy cried as he rolled around on the floor in a puddle of his own tears.

“Jeremy, it’s fictional,” Michael said, helping the teen up from the ground, “Come on. We’re going back to my house.”

Jeremy frowned, standing up. “Why?”

“Because,” Michael said, “Rich said he’s not allowed to have friends sleep over tonight. Come on, let’s go.”

Michael glanced back at the angered faces of Jenna and Rich as he led Jeremy to the door of Rich’s house. He sighed quietly. Why couldn’t they see that this was what was best for Jeremy and everyone else? There was one thing the world didn’t need at the moment, and that was a panicky witch who couldn’t control his magic.

Turning back towards the door, Michael stepped outside, knowing that, at least for now, he couldn’t go back and expect to be welcomed with open arms. The only reason they would let him back there, was Jeremy, and the goal they all shared: to protect him.


	9. Rich and Jenna Take a Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna shook her head in annoyance, “I don’t know. He and Jeremy have all the same classes too, don’t they.”
> 
> Rich nodded with a sigh, before remembering something, “Actually, they don’t. Jeremy takes Drama when Michael’s taking Computer Science.
> 
> “One problem,” Jenna pointed out, “neither of us take Drama.”
> 
> Rich smiled, “True, but I know someone who does. I think it’s time we have a talk with Christine Canigula.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait and the short chapter, but I've been busy with my life. I'm rehearsing for the musical Grease at the moment, as well as hyping myself up to see The Lighting Thief Musical in February.

“Why can’t we sit at our usual table?” Jeremy asked for what must have been the fiftieth time that day. They sat at an empty table on the other side of the cafeteria from Jenna and Rich, and Jeremy didn’t understand why. Michael wouldn’t answer his questions either, and he was beginning to get annoyed.

As usual, Michael deflected the question, “eat your lunch, Jeremy.”

Jeremy glared at Michael, “don’t be condescending. I might not know a lot about this century, but I’m not a child. What’s your problem with Rich and Jenna? You haven’t even let me say hi to them.”

“Jeremy, you don’t understand the situation,” Michael said insistently, “just…”

Jeremy cut him off, “If I don’t understand, then enlighten me. You’ve been avoiding Rich and Jenna like they’re victims in a plague outbreak.”

“Jeremy, it’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing.” The teen boy was sick of being treated like he was fragile, like he couldn’t handle the truth, “you don’t trust them for some reason. I’ll find out the truth eventually. I’m a--”

Michael cut Jeremy off by slapping a hand over his mouth, “Not here. There are cameras.”

Jeremy made a muffled noise of protest. He noticed Rich stand up and narrow his eyes at Michael’s actions. Jenna also seemed to be glaring in his direction, but at Michael, not him.

“What does you being a you know what have to do with it anyway?” Michael asked, ignoring the glares in his direction, and removing his hand from Jeremy’s mouth.

“Can’t exactly say in public,” Jeremy said, “Bathroom?”

“Fine.”

~

Rich sighed, glancing back over at Jenna, “How are we supposed to help Jeremy when Michael’s with him all the time?”

Jenna shook her head in annoyance, “I don’t know. He and Jeremy have all the same classes too, don’t they.”

Rich nodded with a sigh, before remembering something, “Actually, they don’t. Jeremy takes Drama when Michael’s taking Computer Science.

“One problem,” Jenna pointed out, “neither of us take Drama.”

Rich smiled, “True, but I know someone who does. I think it’s time we have a talk with Christine Canigula.”

“You want to tell some random person that Jeremy’s a witch? She’ll never believe it.”

“You have a better idea?” Rich asked, “We have to at least try. For Jeremy, right?”

“Fine. For Jeremy.” Jenna stood up, “Right. Let’s go find Christine Canigula.”

~

“You know how I get visions?” Jeremy asked as soon as they walked into the bathroom, obviously referring to the time her saw Mrs. Davis back in 1693 inside of the cell.

“Well, yeah,” Michael nodded, “it’s how you knew about… you know which teacher we’re talking about.

“Well that wasn’t the only time it’s happened. Back home, I got them a lot, especially about important information.”

Michael blinked a few times, as if trying not to react, “Well then I have no problem,” he said, voice wavering slightly, “because I have nothing to hide. Rich and Jenna just got into an argument with me, okay?”

“What about?” Jeremy asked, still not quite sure if Michael was telling him the whole truth, “if it’s nothing, then you won’t have a problem telling me.”

“Just… school stuff. They wanted to have you ditch school tomorrow. I didn’t.”

Jeremy nodded slightly, “Oh. Alright then.” Michael wouldn’t lie to him. Jeremy was sure he had just been trying not to upset him by talking about their argument. “I have to go to drama now. See you after school.”

Michael gave a slight nod, “Yeah, see you then.”

Jeremy walked into the Drama classroom just as the bell rang, as was immediately greeted by a familiar voice saying, “Jeremy, we need to talk.”


	10. Christine's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s the truth!” Jenna insisted, “look, I know it sounds crazy, but Rich and I have seen what he can do. Michael’s seen even more.”
> 
> “Michael’s also a stoner,” Christine pointed out, “and both of you have done drugs before.”
> 
> “Well yes,” Rich admitted, “but we have proof.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the masive support on this story! Christine is going to be a key player from now on! Anyway, Enjoy.

Christine had loved the idea of magic since she was a young girl, but now that she was older she knew that magic wasn’t real. At least not the kind in story books. Real magic, in her opinion, was what she found in theater. So yeah, she was reluctant to believe Rich and Jenna when they came up to her without warning, and told her that Jeremy was a witch.

“Nice try,” Christine brushed the idea away, “I’m not an idiot you know.”

“It’s the truth!” Jenna insisted, “look, I know it sounds crazy, but Rich and I have seen what he can do. Michael’s seen even more.”

“Michael’s also a stoner,” Christine pointed out, “and both of you have done drugs before.”

“Well yes,” Rich admitted, “but we have proof.”

“How so?”

Jenna pulled out her phone, “Watch this.”

Skeptically, Christine took the phone and played the video. The camera work wasn’t the best, but one thing was clear. Jeremy wasn’t in the video… until he was. It was as if he’d just appeared out of nowhere, falling on top of the person filming.

“Editing,” Christine said, handing the phone back. In truth, she wasn’t sure. It had to be editing… didn’t it? But then, if it was editing, why wouldn’t they fix the shakiness?

“It’s not,” Jenna said firmly, “look, I can tell you know it isn’t. Christine, we’re not lying to you. Do we look like we’re lying?”

Christine stared at them for a second, and then shook her head. “No. You don’t.”

Rich nodded, “Good. Now we need you to talk to Jeremy.”

Christine’s eyes shot upwards suddenly. “What? Why?”

“Long story short his history teacher is a witch and knows he is too,” Rich began, “only she’s a bad witch.”

“Why can’t you two tell him?” Christine asked, still extremely confused.

Jenna sighed, “Michael doesn’t want him to know. Drama is the only class they don’t have together, and neither of us have it.”

“Oh,” Christine nodded, realizing, “that makes sense.” She stood there for a second, deep in thought, “Alright, I’ll do it.”

~

Christine stood just inside the door to the drama classroom, waiting for Jeremy to walk into the room. She was just starting to get worried that Michael had told Jeremy not to come to Drama class today, when the boy ducked into the classroom just as the bell rang.

“Jeremy,” she said, trying not to sound as nervous as she felt, “We need to talk.”

“What?” Jeremy asked, looking rather flustered and worried, “what’s there to talk about?”

“Mrs. Davis knows what you are,” Christine said quietly.

“Ms. Canigula. Mr. Heere. Please take your seats.”

Christine sighed and took a seat, pulling Jeremy down in the seat next to her. “Do you have a phone?”

Jeremy pulled out an old Blackberry, his face pale, “Michael gave it to me for emergencies. Uh… how did you…?”

“Mr. Heere, Ms. Canigula. Please be quiet so I can pass out scripts for the school musical.”

Christine quickly wrote down her phone number and shoved it into Jeremy’s hand. Also on the note were the words, ‘Text me. Don’t tell Michael what we’re talking about.’

Jeremy glanced at the note, nodded, and shoved it in his pocket.

“When I call your name please come up to grab your scripts,” Mr. Reyes said, holding a Hot Pocket in one hand and the first script in the other, “Jake Dillinger.”

Jake stood up. Jake had joined the Drama program the year before because he had a thing for Christine. After dating for a few weeks, the two decided to just be friends. Jake continued taking the class, though, and quickly improved. As it turned out, Jake was a decent actor when he worked hard. Not only that, the guy could sing like hell, and had amazing athletic ability.

“You’ll by playing Jack Kelly. Good job, you’ve improved since last year.”

Jake took the script, grinning, and gave Christine a high five as he walked back to his seat. Christine was proud of him for doing so well. She knew Jake used his extra-curricular activities to cope with the fact that his parents had left him behind. It wasn’t something he mentioned often, in fact, she was fairly sure she and Rich were the only two people who knew about it, but she was glad Jake was still feeling well enough to do this kind of thing.

“Christine Canigula.”

Christine snapped out of her thoughts and stood up to get her script.

“You’ll be playing Katherine,” Mr. Reyes announced, handing her the book. “Nice work.”

Christine beamed, almost skipping back to her seat. She smiled across the room at Jake, who gave her a thumbs up.

“Jeremy Heere.”

Jeremy stood up nervously, and Christine wondered what role the boy would get. He had auditioned on a different day than her, so she had no idea if he was any good or not.

“You will be playing the role of Crutchie.” Mr. Reyes handed him the script.

Jeremy took the script, looking slightly relieved that he had done well, and even more excited. Christine recognized that look, it was the same one she wore herself when she made her first lead role.

Jake grinned at Jeremy, and gave him a high five as well. Christine guessed Rich must have introduced the two of them. But then… Why hadn’t Rich asked Jake to talk to Jeremy? Did it not cross his mind? No. There was another reason, she was sure of that. She planned to find out just what that reason was.

Glancing back at Jeremy, Christine shot him a grin. ‘I’m going to figure you out Jeremy Heere,’ she thought, ‘and figure out why Rich asked me to do this.’


End file.
